Those of Sacrifice
by LunaSunStar
Summary: There were once four warriors, referred to as 'ALICE'S'. It was an anagram for Accomplished Licensed International Combatant Enlisted. They all travelled into a mysterious unknown land, each at different times, one after another, but were never seen again, with only minute items being left in their legacy. This is the story of what became of them. KH ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE
1. Those of Sacrifice-Intro

~Those Of Sacrifice~

_Long ago, there was a spirit dark as night and ash black. It called itself 'Dark'._

_One day, Dark thought 'I want people to see me, to know I'm here! I don't want to disappear!'_

_He thought over this for a while, before he finally reached an idea._

'_I know! I'll trap them in dreams! Then we can always play together!'_

There were once four warriors, referred to as 'ALICE'S'. It was an anagram for Accomplished Licensed International Combatant Enlisted. They were each represented by a suit from a card deck, the first of the Spade, the second of the Diamond, the third of the Clover and the fourth of the Heart.

They all travelled into a mysterious unknown land, each at different times, one after another, and were never seen again.

This is the story of what happened to them.

**AN: Well! Here's the intro everyone! This is a compensation for the delay of Paint The Light! Based off the 'Alice Human Sacrifice' song from Vocaloid, mixed with Kingdom Hearts! Enjoy!**


	2. Those of Sacrifice-Spade

~Those of Sacrifice~

The first ALICE was a young man who dressed in red, his violent nature often surprising (and even scaring) those around him. Many only knew him as the ALICE of the Spade. But his over ALICE companions knew him as-

"'_Vanitas, ALICE of the Spade,_

_Please! I need your help! Please come to the area marked on the map at once!_

_From, __**Yami**_'" A fifteen year old spiky haired blackette boy read aloud.

"Pfft. No worries. A simple task." He snorted, lowering the letter to reveal gold-amber eyes and a smirk. He then took out the map provided in the faded yellow envelope, skimming over the details a few times before slipping on a reflective black helmet which completely covered his face and head, and disappearing through a Dark Corridor.

The Dark Corridors were special teleportation systems, ones that only certain people could use. As far as he knew, only he and the ALICE team of the Hearts could use them. He still did not understand why the ALICE's of the Diamond and Clover refused to use them. The Dark Corridors were much faster than THEIR methods.

Once slipping out of the Dark Corridor, he rose an eyebrow at his surroundings, not caring if his expression was hidden by his mask of a helmet. Surrounding him was a strange dark wood; shrouded with the deepest, and thickest, grey mist.

"Huh, ain't this a change from the other missions." Vanitas muttered, a small smirk on his face. He was always looking forward to new challenges.

Such a shame this was to be his final mission.

He summoned a special Keyblade, again only possible to be used by certain people, and one all ALICE's could use. His was a slightly strange one, binded with chains and gears, a turquoise eye etched into it observing what was around it, before continuing to prowl deeper into the forest. As he travelled deeper, he slashed away at warning branches, roots, bushes and even a few strange creatures, which almost seemed to be trying to stop him from entering the forest.

As he hacked away at the obstacles, he never noticed the trail of red he left behind him, until it was too late.

As Vanitas wandered into a clearing, he frowned. Where was this missing 'Yami'?

Then, as if sensing something, his body tensed while he shifted into a fighting stance, ready to run, before the trees and bushes swirled around him, trapping him in the clearing.

"What the hell?!" He yelled, angered, as he tried to slash away at the odd things binding him, only to have no luck. And as he continued to desperately attack his 'cage', he never noticed the shadow creature that crept up on him.

He only realised the creature when he felt his helmet being ripped off.

And then, in his panic, he screamed, before the creature advanced on him.

What else happened to him is unknown, with his legacy now left by only the red path, and a cracked helmet hidden in a rickety hollow tree, a bloody Spade symbol imprinted on it.

**AN: ...Crap. I can't believe I just wrote that...**


	3. Those of Sacrifice-Diamond

~Those of Sacrifice~

The next ALICE was the ALICE of the Diamond. He was known throughout all the lands as the one with a pure heart of Light, along with his happy singing voice... of course, only Vanitas thought he was a pest. To every ALICE, he was known as-

'_Ven(tus), ALICE of the Diamond,_

_Please come help at once! I asked for help from Vanitas, the ALICE of the Spade a few weeks ago, but he never came!_

_Please, I'm begging you! Come quick!_

_From __**Yami**__' _a spiky haired blonde read mentally, as he read the letter through his warm sky blue eyes, although he raised an eyebrow at the mention of Vanitas.

'_What did Vanitas do THIS time?' _Ven thought to himself with a sigh, as he slipped the message back into its faded envelope and took out the detailed map enclosed. He'd never heard of this area.

"Wonder what happened to Vanitas though... I haven't seen him or the other ALICE's in a while..." Ven mumbled, before he lightly smacked the armour pauldron on his shoulder, summoning a bright warm light which surrounded him.

Soon, the light faded away, revealing an armoured ALICE, with slightly squashed, yet pointed, ears on the helmet. Ven looked himself over, checking that he was fully covered by the armour, before summoning his Keyblade.

In actual fact, his Keyblade was a strange one (and called olden style by Vanitas), but it was designed for Ven's own back hand style, so its shortness and dark colours didn't affect him too much.

Ven quickly flung his Keyblade up into the air, as it spun around in its cycle, before it burst into a flash of light, the light zooming down at Ven, almost as if to attack him.

However, Ven was prepared for this and gracefully leapt onto the light, making it dissipate and reveal what looked like a giant, hovering skateboard.

And off zoomed Ven towards the designated area, humming all the way.

'_Vanitas does NOT know what he's missing! You can't do tricks in those Dark Corridors like on these Gliders!' _Ven thought excitedly, as he flew a loop in the air, performing more and more tricks to keep him occupied on his way to the forest.

Finally, Ven reached the dark forest. However, the moment he deactivated his armour, he did something he had not done since his first mission as an ALICE.

He shuddered at first instinct of the place.

Normally, he would bravely face any of his mission areas with confidence, or excitement in the case of Disney Town, but he definitely felt something...just plain... WRONG about this forest.

Worst of all, it was even worse than the feeling Ven got from Vanitas... when the black haired boy was in his foulest of moods.

'_Still... I've got to go help this Yami... and I can't leave Vanitas behind either...' _Ven thought to himself grimly, keeping Wayward Wind in his grip, before swiftly whipping a small charm out of his pocket and glancing down at it.

The small green star had silver points with a simple silver symbol at its centre, a strong brown string at the top of the star. It was even glowing faintly. Ven always kept this charm with him, because he thought of it as his lucky charm, the Wayfinder. It had been given to him by his friend Aqua, who had also made a blue one for herself and an orange one for their friend Terra, right before Aqua and Terra set off to a different land due to their own assignments.

He wasn't sure when they'd be back, but no matter what, he'd keep the Wayfinder by him at all times. It was his vow

However, normally he kept it in his pocket, yet this time, he decided to keep it around his neck. He was feeling queasy about this place, so he thought the Wayfinder would help soothe him.

But even when that failed, he went to his last resort, his singing.

Singing and humming were some of Ven's past times, and he normally did either one to help relax himself or to drive away his boredom.

As Ven hummed his way through the forest, he decided to hum the special song Aqua had created for him especially. She said it reflected his bright and happy self.

But while walking through the forest, a strange shadow followed Ven, along the strange shining red path, before he reached an empty clearing. Finally, the shadow slipped out into the light.

"Who are you?" Ven asked loud and cautious, turning to the shadow whilst bending down in his normal fighting stance.

"...I am Yami..." The shadow answered, though its voice sounded hollow and broken, "Thank you for coming... you sing very nicely. Could you please sing again?"

Ven was surprised, but nodded, before singing so again. Once he reached the end of his song, Yami clapped, though he still seemed to have his face shadowed.

"Wonderful. Absolutely marvellous." Yami clapped, as he suddenly seemed to appear right next to Ven.

"Hey, we've been looking for a new king. It could be you." Yami whispered into Ven's ear.

At that moment, a faint flicker of red seemed to appear in Ven's right eye.

Soon, in a short amount of time, Ven became the Prince of Wonderland, with the help of Yami and his voice. However, Ven's voice now had a disturbing edge to it, one which seemed to drive everyone mad.

And it wasn't long before Ven's reign ended.

As Ven was singing out loud in the same clearing where he met Yami, a darker shadow shifted in the dark woods surrounding the blonde.

And as the gun shot went off, a crimson bloom appeared in Ven's forehead, while another shining object fell away from Ven. From the crimson bloom, many lovely green and red roses bloomed around him, engulfing his dead body.

Now, all that's left of his legacy is the garden of red and green roses, and a dull, cracked murky green Wayfinder with a bloody diamond now taking the centre part, instead of the symbol representing himself, Aqua and Terra.

**AN: ...I can't believe I just killed off Ven... TT,TT**


	4. Those of Sacrifice-Clover

~Those of Sacrifice~

The next ALICE was loved by nearly all (except enemies of course...and in a slight way Vanitas). He was known for his innocence and heroism, although he was still sometimes mistaken for Vanitas if seen from behind. To many, he was known as the ALICE of the Clover, but to his own fellow ALICES, he was known as-

'_Sora, ALICE of the Clover_

_Please come help me! Weeks ago, I sent for help from Ventus after Vanitas never arrived, but not even Ventus came!_

_Please, I'm begging you! Come quick!_

_From, __**Yami**__' _a brunette with spiky hair and sky blue eyes read as he looked over the message, then the small bottle it had arrived in.

"...Do you have to go, Sora?" A red haired girl asked, as she walked up to the brunette, who turned and flashed a grin at her.

"Of course! It's my duty Kairi!" He grinned, giving a thumbs up, the map rolled up in his other hand.

"...Alright. But take this." Kairi sighed, smiling slightly as she slipped a small charm into Sora's hand.

It was a charm of five shells, all shaped to point out like a star, the three pointed ends of the pale pink and yellow shells pointing out, though in the centre was a gold crown, and at the top a little mischievous face with small tufts of brown hair, the charm connected to a silver chain. "It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me!"

"I will!" Sora laughed, before he started up a giant device in a nearby shed, creating a large rumble as a giant ship floated up into the air.

The ship was actually quite gigantic, coloured mainly with orange, though parts like the wings and side engines were bright red, the windows shining white. And through these windows, Kairi smiled up at her boyfriend, who gave her a bright grin and waved back, before zooming off, the charm she gave him around his neck. But for some reason, Kairi had the feeling this would be the last time she would ever see her boyfriend.

And she was right.

As Sora landed nearby the dark forest, he managed to camouflage his Gummi Ship... in a way...

"Err... I think that covers it!" Sora chuckled sheepishly, a sweatdrop on his head as he stared at the tree branches haphazardly covering the brightly coloured ship, before he took off, walking confidently into the forest, the map and his own Keyblade out.

His own Keyblade had a pretty simple design, a gold coloured hilt and silver colour teeth part, the part connecting it to the hilt also silver, though there was a band of blue where the silver and gold connected, not to mention a simple mouse emblem dangling from the keyblade.

"Well... here goes nothing." Sora mumbled to himself, taking a deep breath, and wandering into the forest, looking at everything in curiosity.

Sora wandered around, his crown necklace gleaming in the rare flashes of light, as he walked on, not noticing the red path with the cracked helmet, or the rose garden with the cracked remnant.

As he walked along, he continued until he found a giant castle, with many smaller houses surrounding it, so Sora assumed these clusters of houses and huts were towns.

Of course, a good and bad thing about Sora was that he would help practically anyone pretty much without question.

Soon, they even made Sora the kind of their land, ironically named 'Wonderland'.

And Sora lost track of the time he spent there.

In the blink of an eye, many years had passed on, with Sora deemed as Missing In Action, Presumed Dead, and Kairi heartbroken.

Yet Sora wanted more, he wanted to live forever, yet didn't know how.

One day, Sora kept on staring into the mirror in his room, before frowning at something-

His reflection had eyes completely pitch black but for tiny red pupils.

And at that moment, his necklace and the lucky charm were dropped from his grasp, as he was shoved from behind into the mirror.

Now, all that is left of the real Sora is a cracked mirror, and dull lucky charm binded in the chains of his crown pendant, a clover shaped hole slashed into it.

While a reflection of dark intentions continued to rule the Wonderland.

**AN: ...CRAPPPPPPPPPP! SORRY THIS IS SO BLOODY LATE EVERYONE! TT,TT **

**FIRST, Holiday where I only had about half an hour on the computer (which I spent to do some messages and communication)**

**THEN, School restarted with loads of CRAP coming with it. -_-"**

**SORRY FOR THE CHARACTER DEATH EVERYONE! AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**...But I'm pretty sure you all can guess who the last ALICE is now.**


End file.
